


Dress to Impress

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo finally works up the courage to show George one of his favorite outfits.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, prettygeorgie started posted a crossdressing fic and wrote in the notes that there aren't a lot of crossdressing Ringo fics out there, so here's another one!! :D The world needs more crossdressing Ringo <3 And more crossdressing Beatles in general :P

With his hands clutching at the bottom of his dress, Ringo looked over his appearance in the mirror—then he squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. When he had first tried on this outfit weeks ago it had looked so perfect, with the way the fabric hugged his waist and the skirt waved lightly each time he twisted from side to side.

But today, all he saw was a sea of imperfections. Even though it was tight on his waist, it was loose on his hips, sagging awkwardly from every angle—not to mention how baggy it was in the chest region. Ringo raised his hands to his chest and tried to flatten out the material, but it kept puffing back out. It looked awful. The fit was all wrong.

 _Because people like you aren’t meant to wear outfits like this_.

Ringo shook his head, trying to shake out the cruel voice in his mind. He could wear whatever he wanted. And what he wanted to wear was _this_.

At least, he thought it was. His stomach was beginning to twist in doubt as he opened his eyes again. Why did it look so much worse on the one day Ringo was planning to actually _show_ his outfit to someone?

He never should have told George anything. If Ringo had never opened his mouth and told George that he had a secret to show him, he wouldn’t be in this mess. His boyfriend didn’t have to know _all_ his secrets, and Ringo had been perfectly content with keeping this to himself…well, mostly content.

Ringo looked at the clock; George would be back from shopping any minute now. If he was really going to follow through with this, he needed to finish getting ready. He sat down on the bed and slipped into the pair of heels he had picked to go with the dress. Then—carefully—he walked back over to the mirror.

 _Hmm_. With the addition of the heels, Ringo’s legs looked more toned. Maybe that would draw some attention away from the rest of him—

The lock to the flat’s front door clicked open, and Ringo heard George step inside. “Ritchie?” he called, accompanied by the sound of grocery bags being placed on the table.

“Y-yeah,” Ringo said, hoping that the closed bedroom door softened the wavering in his voice.

George’s footsteps grew closer. “What is it that you wanted to show me—and why is the door locked?” he asked, jiggling the doorknob.

Ringo squeezed his fists as he looked in the mirror one last time. “I’m just…getting ready,” he said, finally tearing his eyes away.

“Getting ready? What, you mean you’re naked? You know I’m allowed to see that, love,” George laughed.

“Shut up,” Ringo said, smiling despite his fears.

“So…can I come in?” George asked.

Ringo bit his lip. “Yeah, in a minute. But…promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“I dunno if I can promise that, Ritchie—your nose is pretty hilarious.”

“…”

“Ritchie?”

“George, please,” Ringo whispered.

“…Oh,” George said quietly. “Love, of course I won’t laugh. Don’t worry about that.”

Ringo wanted to believe him, but that persistent voice in the back of his head was making it so hard. Still, he took a shaky breath and unlocked the door. “Alright,” he said, stepping back toward the center of the room, “you can come in.”

The door cracked open, and Ringo clutched his hands together in front of his body. George stepped inside and paused.

Ringo couldn’t look at him. The thought of seeing a disgusted, horrified look on George’s face was too much to bear, so he kept his eyes fixed on George’s unmoving shoes as they both stood there and _why wasn’t George saying anything_ —

“Wow.”

Ringo’s head shot up at the sound of George’s voice, and their eyes met, both pairs equally wide.

George took a small step forward. “Ritchie, you’re…”

_Hideous._

_Disturbed._

“…Beautiful.”

With hands shaking and eyes blinking back tears of relief, Ringo let a small smile creep onto his face. “You really mean that?”

“Yes,” George breathed. “God, you’re—you’re stunning.” He stepped closer still and placed a hand on Ringo’s shoulder, gliding his fingertips over the soft fabric of the pastel yellow sundress. “How long have you been waiting to show me this?”

“I dunno, a couple months?” Ringo said, watching as George slid his hand down Ringo’s side to rest on his hip.

“I’ve been missing out on something so perfect for _months?_ ” George asked, pulling Ringo closer.

Ringo’s smile grew even wider. “Then maybe we just need to make up for that lost time,” he said, tilting his head upward and leaning closer to George’s lips—

Until George threw a hand over his mouth and nose to muffle a snort.

Chills ran down Ringo’s spine.

_No._

George had _promised_ he wouldn’t laugh. All the fears and insecurities came crashing back into Ringo’s mind as he stumbled away from George’s touch. “You think I’m a freak,” Ringo choked out, preparing to turn and run.

“Wha—oh _god_ , no,” George said, eyes wider than ever as he reached for Ringo’s hands and clung to them desperately. “Ritchie, you look like an angel—a ray of sunshine. But you—” He broke off into laughter again. “Even with heels on, you have to lean up to kiss me,” George finished through a fit of giggles.

Ringo blinked.

George fought back more laughter.

“…You’re an arse,” Ringo said, trying to force a frown onto his face but failing miserably as he began holding back laughter of his own.

“I am,” George agreed. “Now get up here and kiss me.”

“Nice try.” If Ringo was going to kiss George, it would be on his own terms. He grabbed George’s collar and yanked him down to his level before pressing their lips together. Smiling against his lips, George returned his hand to Ringo’s hip and brought his other hand to Ringo’s neck, tracing the low neckline of the dress and sending delightful shivers through Ringo’s body.

When they pulled apart, George took a step back and admired Ringo’s appearance again. “You really are beautiful,” he said.

“Even though I’m short?” Ringo teased.

“Yes, even though you’re short,” George said, wrapping his arms around Ringo and hugging him tightly. “But you know,” George added, “there’s something we can do about that.”

“What’s that?”

“Go buy you some taller heels.”

Now it was Ringo’s turn to laugh. “Really?”

“Yeah. Although we’d probably have to pick out a few more dresses to match the new shoes,” George said, kissing Ringo’s cheek softly.

Ringo smiled. “That sounds incredible.” As he looked deep into his boyfriend’s eyes, Ringo had never felt so loved.


End file.
